


She's So Pretty

by Zozo1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo1984/pseuds/Zozo1984
Summary: A short fic on the first time Dallas and Circe have sex
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: Port Artemis





	She's So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> A short story to enter the halls of Port Artemis. Characters Obet, Dallas, and Bruce are my own. Characters Holly and Circe are owned by Holy (@holyMACS)

‘She’s so pretty.” Dallas thought to himself as he watched Circe and Obet cook. Circe had been staying with them the past few weeks and Dallas couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Obet explicitly told him to stay away from being intimate with her, but he couldn’t help himself. She looked so soft and delicate, he could devour her if he wanted too. “I’m going out with Bruce to pick up a few things from Holly. Be civil.” Obet says with a look at Dallas. 

Then it was just them. When they first met, Circe was incredibly shy, she couldn’t look him in the eye or talk to him much. Then one night came when she was brought home from partying with Holly and Jax. She was wearing some type of lingerie? Dallas couldn’t tell he was more focused on how she was acting. As soon as she saw him she was all over him. She whimpered and groped at his arms and his crotch, begging him to touch her. He would have if Bruce didn’t come in to help her to bed. Now they were in the same apartment together, alone. He noticed she disappeared and thought she just wanted to be alone. It wasn’t until he was making dinner he knew he should go look for her. He finished up and walked down to her room. The door was slightly open and before he could knock on the door he heard a moan. It was soft but clearly noticeable, then the smell started to hit him. A thick sweet smell like honey and lavender, then he heard his name called. “D-Dallas ahh..please harder, fuck me harder..” She called out. He opened the door slowly to a wonderful sight, Circe sprawled out on her bed, two fingers in her pussy with one rubbing her left breast. He licked his lips and purred softly at the sight “Well mô shè if you needed me that badly you could just ask.” He says as he stands at the foot of her bed. She jumps and her eyes grew wide, she closes her legs slightly but her scent still grew stronger. Dallas groans and feels his cock twitch as he takes a deep breath, taking in her scent. “Dallas..”She thought for a moment, contemplating what she should do. She noticed his cock starting to get hard and made her decision. She got on her hands and knees, spreading her pussy lips she whimpers. “Please fuck me Dallas. I need it.” She hides her face in her pillows as she hears his clothes shuffle. She felt her pussy clench around nothing as she heard his belt hit against the wooden floor. “Are you sure about this Circe?” He asks as he climbs behind her. She nods silently, hiding her face in the pillows still. He rubs her hips gently, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Don’t worry mô shè, I’ve got you.” Reaching down his fingers graze against her pussy lips, she jolts a little, whimpering more and biting her lip. “Have you ever had someone touch you before?” He asks as he dips a finger into her gently. “N..No I haven’t.” She moans out softly. He grins as he slowly sinks two fingers into her, he stays close to her ear as she shivers under him. With his other hand, he rubs her breast slowly, pinching and pulling her nipples as he kisses her neck. “God, you’re pretty Circe.” He says as he feels her walls clench around his fingers. His finger grazes against something and her eyes roll back. Her pussy clenches down as she squirts on his hand. His eyes grow wide as he feels it, she squeals and the tips of her ears turn red. “I’m so sorry! That’s never happened before!’ she squeals out. Dallas chuckles and leans back. With one hand grabbing her ass gently he begins to finger her again, faster, hitting her g-spot over and over. Her body shakes and toes curl. She cums again and he sits up. Rubbing his cock a few times he squeezes her ass “Are you ready mô shè?” he asks as he presses the head of his cock against her entrance. She nods and turns to look at him. Seeing his large towering form above her makes her melt. She spreads her lips for him and pushes back, helping the head of his cock slide into her. “F-fuck Dallas...It’s thick..” She says as she keeps pushing back. “You’re only a third of the way there mô shè,” He says with a smirk. He tries to let her go at her own pace but she’s so wet and tight, her scent clouding his senses. She squeals and gasps not use to something so thick and long in her. He can’t control himself anymore, he grabs her hips and thrust forward, burying his cock into her soft folds. He moans out and his nails dig into her soft skin. “Fucking...tight,” He says through gritted teeth. Her back is arched and mouth agape. Her walls are stretched to their limit and her thoughts are being drowned out by how good it feels.   
He looks down at her, worried he’s hurt her. “Mô shè?” He asks. She turns her head to him, “More..please..” That was all he needed. Pinning her down with his body weight he hooks her legs around his. Both hands rubbing her breast, pinching and pulling her nipples. “So good mô shè, so tight...I love it.” He moans into her ear. Her cheeks turn red as she hears him and the slapping of full balls slap against her clit. Squeals and moans escape her lips as his cock pounds into her. Dallas growls and moans unable to stop his hips, she feels too good. So soft and wet and tight. “I’m gonna fill your cunt so good...fuck look at you taking my cock.” He sits up and grabs her hips, mesmerized at how easily she’s able to take all nine inches of him. He decides to tease her and stop. She moans out and looks back at him. “Why’d you stop?” she asks. “Fuck yourself on my cock mô shè,” he says deeply. She doesn’t need to be told twice as she pushes back. Dallas watches, guiding her gently with one hand on her ass. Circe then gets impatient and growls softly “Fuck me already Dallas….please I need your cum.” He smiles and flips her around onto her back. He kisses her deeply as he slides into her again. Her legs wrap around his waist as he starts pounding her. He bites into her shoulder as he feels himself getting closer. Circe is close as well, she pulls his hair and clenches down on his cock. Arching her back she cums on his cock, pushing him over the edge to fill her. He holds her down and sinks his teeth into her shoulder. They lay like that for a while before he hears the door open. ‘Fuck...Obets home..’ he thinks and before he could react he hears “Damnit Dallas!”


End file.
